Locked out of Heaven
by SBNYC09
Summary: A sexy SwanQueen song fic. Emma has fun with Regina to music. Established SwantQueen.


**Summary: Emma uses music to pleasure Regina.**

**A/N: If you PM me I might tell you the inspiration for this story. Enjoy dearies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ABC's Once Upon a Time. The song Locked out of Heaven is by Bruno Mars, and the lyrics came from a site called AZLyrics. **

**Locked out of Heaven – AKA a sexy SwanQueen Song Fic :-)**

* * *

_One, Two. One, Two, Three._

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh!_

"Ooh!"

Regina let out a breathless moan as Emma's tongue circled her clit once before using measured licks along her labia. She was following the song that was playing from her surround sound perfectly, and as it segued into the first verse she started humming along and allowing her tongue to follow the steady beat.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual._

_I'm born again every time you spend the night._

Regina could feel the vibrations building as the song approached the bridge, and then there was that controlled lapping that Emma had perfected, using just the right amount of pressure with quick flicks of her tongue that always stopped right at the base of her clit, just shy of where she was most desperate for her attentions.

'_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Her tongue performed figure eights around her clit and over her dripping hole, dipping inside for no more than a moment before continuing its journey. Over and over again that agile tongue did those maddening, dizzying rotations.

'_Cause you make me feel like_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long _

_For too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long_

_For too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_

_Oh, yeah, yeah _

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

In the same instant that she felt her legs looped around a pair of strong arms, she was forcefully pulled to the edge of the bed.

_You bring me to my knees,_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways._

_Open up your gates, 'cause I can't wait to see the lights_

_And right here is where I want to stay_

She looked up in shock only to see green eyes glittering back at her with wicked intent, and without missing a beat – quite literally actually, Emma smoothly slid to her knees so that she was at face level with her glistening sex that was completely bare and open before her. Her legs were thrown over slender shoulders as Emma proceeded to devour her. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere, tracing words from the song and she kept humming along the entire time. As the second bridge approached, two fingers slid into her easily and curled inwards so that as she thrust with the beat of the song her fingers would continuously hit her g-spot. Her tongue started doing figure eights once again, but used broader strokes so that it grazed her clit and through her swollen lips with each rotation and instead of her tongue teasing her entrance two fingers were buried deep inside of her. Her walls kept clenching, as if reluctant to ever release them, but despite the tightness Emma's fingers still managed to move with the song. She rotated her wrist and twisted her fingers with each thrust causing Regina's eyes to roll back in her head as she mindlessly met each thrust and pressed her pussy against that mouth that was so talented that it just had to be evil.

'_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause you make me feel like_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long_

_For too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long_

_For too long_

She was soaring and falling and floating and altogether lost in the sensations and her feelings and the music that was tying everything together and carrying her to new and frightening heights of ecstasy that was proving to be equal parts beautifully cataclysmic as it was pure unadulterated bliss. Each note, each purposeful caress with her lips and tongue and fingers had Regina moving her hips with Emma, trying to get as close to Emma's wonderful mouth and the pleasure that was freely given.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

Regina swore Emma was mouthing the words over and over again, as if actually asking for permission to remain right where she was, worshipping her body like no other, for the rest of her life. She could practically see Emma kneeling before her, willingly submissive and handing over all power, and even better handing all of that power over to her. just so that she could live for no other purpose than to serve her queen. It was that thought that sent her flying over the edge into oblivion with complete faith that Emma would catch her.

'_Cause you make me feel like, _

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long_

_For too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like,_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long_

_For too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh!_

Emma held her still in a firm grip as she continued her ministrations with her mouth, prolonging her pleasure and bring her down as the song ended. She gave Regina's still wet sex one last kiss before making her way up to the older woman's side. Her creamy, olive toned skin was flushed and her chest was heaving as she took in deep breaths. It took her a few moments before she recovered from her orgasm, a word that was suddenly nowhere near good enough to describe the way her body felt. Her muscles felt like jello and her nerves were pleasantly buzzing.

"That was…quite amazing." That is if she wanted to give the understatement of the century. That was mind blowing and managed to feel like coming home as well as like something excitingly new at the same time.

Emma smirked at her still dazed lover. "I'm talented, I know."

Regina lazily rolled her head towards the blonde, but couldn't muster up the energy to glare or even frown. "I would gladly deflate that ever growing ego of yours except I fear that you may have actually broken me."

Emma's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she opened her arms and waited for the normally taciturn woman to snuggle into her arms. She was still basking in post coital bliss, so she wasn't in a position to fight against something she really wanted anyway – to feel Emma's arms holding her close and pressing their naked bodies together.

"So do you wanna try another song?"

"You're an incorrigible sex fiend Ms. Swan."

"And you love me. Your Majesty."

Regina looked up with a soft smile on her face before snuggling deeper into Emma's warmth. "That I do Princess."

Regina felt herself drifting off when Emma spoke again moments later.

"There's even a toy that does the same thing."

Regina's eyes shot open as an overwhelming number of possibilities popped in her head. In one swift move she was straddling the blonde's lap, happy to find her equally soaked. She looked down at the woman she got to call hers with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"It would appear I've suddenly gained my second wind dear."

* * *

**A/N: So I needed to practice writing a sexual situation, so I took a quick break from my other stories and decided to write something more personally inspired. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Oh and I'll definitely take song suggestions if anyone wants a sequel ;-)  
**

**A/N 2: A kind reviewer just let me know that song lyrics are not allowed on this domain, which makes sense since I suppose that's copyright infringement. I've just seen so many song fics on this site, mainly in other fandoms though, that I didn't think anything of it. I don't want to take the lyrics out of this story, because I happen to really like this story and I don't know how to make it work without the lyrics. I will credit the site AZLyrics for the lyrics and Bruno Mars for the song Locked Out of Heaven. Sadly this means that I probably won't be posting the sequels and prequels to this story. Thanks for all the reviews, and I will try to write more - without the music.  
**


End file.
